1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more specifically, to a portable computer that uses a spring to buffer shock force of a monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, consumers have used desktop computers to process documents. However, since the desktop computers are heavy and hard to transport, users cannot process documents when they go out. As technology develops day-by-day, there are many kinds of portable computers such as notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAs) being developed. These popular portable computers are easy to carry out so that users can process documents conveniently when they are going out. However, since users are always carrying out the portable computers, the portable computers are usually in an environment with a lot of vibration. It is possible that the portable computers may fall down due to the carelessness of users. Therefore, the portable computers are easily damaged, especially liquid crystal displays (LCDs) installed inside the portable computers. These LCDs are made of fragile material, and they cannot sustain great shock force. However, the LCDs make up an indispensable display interface of portable computers. Therefore, portable computers with buffers to absorb shock force are being developed by researchers.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art portable computer 10. The portable computer 10 comprises a housing 12 and a monitor 20. The housing 12 has an opening 14 formed on an upper side of the housing 12. The monitor 20 is installed inside the housing 12 at the opening 14. The housing 12 further comprises a plurality of buttons 16 for allowing users to input signals into the portable computer 10.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is an exploded diagram of the monitor 20 of the prior art portable computer 10. The monitor 20 comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) 22, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 24, a frame 26, a touch panel 28, and a protective film 30. The PCB 22 comprises circuits and a processor 18 for controlling operations of the portable computer 10. The LCD panel 24 is installed on the PCB 22 for displaying images. The frame 26 is installed around the PCB 22 and the LCD panel 24 for fixing the LCD panel 24 on the PCB 22. The touch panel 28 is installed on an upper side of the LCD panel 24 for receiving instructions inputted in a touch manner by users and transmitting the instructions to the processor 18 for further processing. The transparent protective film 30 is installed on the touch panel 28 for protecting the touch panel 28.
In order to avoid damage to the monitor 20 when the portable computer 10 receives a vibration or a shock force, the prior art monitor 20 further comprises a plurality of elastomers 32 installed on a bottom of the monitor 20. The elastomers 32 are made of elastic materials such as plastics or cushions. First sides 32a of the elastomers 32 are fixed on a bottom of the PCB 22, and second sides 32b of the elastomers 32 are fixed on an inner side of the housing 12 so as to elastically support the monitor 20 inside the housing 12 (please refer to FIG. 1). When the monitor 20 receives a shock force, the elastomers 32 can absorb a portion of the shock force so as to prevent the monitor 20 from receiving damage.
However, the elastomers 32 made of plastics or cushions can only absorb a little portion of shock force. Therefore, when the monitor 20 receives the shock force, a large portion of the shock force is still absorbed by the monitor 20, and only a little portion of the shock force is absorbed by the elastomers 32. Although a large thickness can make the elastomers 32 absorb more shock force, it will also increase the volume of the elastomers 32 which will in turn increase the volume of the portable computer 10. Moreover, the characteristics of the plastics and the cushions change under high temperatures and a high moisture environment, thereby further influencing the ability to absorb shock force. In addition, since the bottom of the PCB 22 has many circuits distributed on it, the elastomers 32 cannot be installed on the whole area of the bottom of the PCB 22, but can only be installed at appropriate positions in small pieces. However, this situation makes each position of the LCD panel 24 receive unequal force. Thus, the LCD panel 24 is more easily damaged. In different kinds of portable computers, the material, weight, and strength of the LCD panel 24 and PCB 22 are also different. Therefore, designers must choose the proper characteristics such as coefficient of elasticity of elastomers 32 to properly support the monitor. However, the characteristics of the elastomers 32 such as plastics or cushions must be changed through difficult manufacturing techniques. That is not convenient for producers. Therefore, the prior art buffer lacks flexibility, thereby increasing the cost of production.
It is therefore a primary objective of the claimed invention to provide a portable computer that uses a spring to buffer shock force of a monitor, so as to solve the problem of the prior art technology.
The claimed invention, briefly summarized, discloses a portable computer. The portable computer comprises a housing which has an opening formed on an upper side, and a monitor installed inside the housing at the opening. The monitor comprises a chassis, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel fixed on the chassis for displaying images, and at least a spring. The spring has a first end connected to the chassis and a second end connected to the housing for elastically supporting the monitor inside the housing.
It is an advantage of the claimed invention that the claimed invention comprises at least a spring. The spring can absorb most of a shock force received by the monitor. Therefore the monitor is not easily damaged. Moreover, the characteristics of the spring are easily changed and the assembly of the spring is also easy and convenient.